Great Temple
| Afbeelding =250px | planeet=Yavin 4 | regio= | stad= | type=Tempel Rebellenbasis | eigenaar=Massassi Rebel Alliance | gebouwd= 5,000 BBY | vernietigd= }} De Great Temple was de grootste Massassi temple op Yavin 4 die door de Rebel Alliance werd gebruikt als locatie voor Base One bij de Battle of Yavin in 0 BBY. Bouw & Indeling De Great Temple werd rond 5,000 BBY gebouwd door de Massassi krijgers van de Sith Lord Naga Sadow. De Temple was een ziggoerat met talloze stijle trappen en 7 verdiepingen. Toen de Massassi en Exar Kun werden verslagen, bleef enkel de wachter Kalgrath over om de tempel te bewaken. De tempel bestond uit acht zijden die de vorm van een Sith Holocron weerspiegelden. De Great Temple was gebouwd uit een sedimentair calciumachtig gesteente gemengd met alchemische stoffen die voorkwamen op Sith werelden als Ziost en Korriban thumb|left|250px|Yavin 4 Main Hangar Ten tijde van de Battle of Yavin telde de tempel vier grote niveau’s. Alle niveaus werden verbonden door een centrale grote Turbolift. Het onderste niveau was de locatie van een enorme hangar met alle bijhorende technische stations om herstellingen door te voeren. De schepen en starfighters die daar opgesteld waren, waren niet meteen vertrekklaar. De schepen die de evacuatie van de basis in goede banen moesten leiden, stonden hier opgesteld. Op het niveau op het gelijkvloers bevond zich de Main Hangar. Deze gaf rechtstreeks uit naar buiten en de landingsplaats aan de voet van de Great Temple. Via liften konden de starfighters naar onder en boven worden geleid. De stenen vloer van de hangar werd verstevigd met Ferrocrete om het gewicht van de schepen te dragen. Het niveau daarboven bevatte alle leefruimtes en kamers van de troepen. Zo vond men er de cantina, de Great Temple Briefing Room, de slaapvertrekken, een waterreservoir, het Command Center en de krachtcentrales. Het bovenste verdiep, dat eigenlijk op de top van de ziggoerat was gebouwd, bevatte één gigantische Audience Chamber met enorme langwerpige ramen die licht deden binnenstromen in deze grote ruimte. Helemaal op de top van de tempel bevond zich een communicatiekamer. thumb|250px|Grand Audience Chamber Geschiedenis Nadat de Great Temple werd verlaten na de nederlaag van de Massassi bleef de tempel eeuwenlang zo goed als onbekend. Na het duel tussen Anakin Skywalker en Asajj Ventress tijdens de Clone Wars werd er wel een Expeditie naar yavin 4 gestuurd maar zonder echt gevolg te geven aan de Great Temple. Het was de Sullustan Dr’uun Unnh die de tempel ontdekte en hem aanraadde bij Rebel Alliance Command. De Rebel Alliance had hun basis op Dantooine moeten verlaten en aangezien Yavin 4 niet veel voorkwam op kaarten, bleek dit een geschikte locatie te zijn. Dankzij de Yavin Vassilika sleutel konden Generals Jan Dodonna en Roons Sewell de verbouwing van de Great Temple starten. Vanden Willard, Evram Lajaie en Bob Hudsol waren andere hooggeplaatste Officers aan de leiding van de troepen. De ingenieurs van de Alliance hadden moeite met de dichte begroeiing van de Temple en moesten Laser Cutters gebruiken om alles te kunnen in orde brengen. Ook dieren hadden in al die eeuwen een thuishaven gevonden in de Great Temple. Wedge Antilles kwam ooit een nest Firebees tegen in de vertrekken van de piloten. Voor de opening van de Great Temple werd een landingszone gebouwd waar grote schepen konden landen. De Great Temple kon worden afgesloten met een enorme Blast Door. Op zo’n 2 kilometer afstand van de Great Temple had men de stroomgenerator geïnstalleerd die samengesteld was uit turbines en een reactor van een gestolen Imperial-class Star Destroyer. De Great Temple was beschermd tegen een aanval van een groot Capital Ship. Tijdens de Battle of Yavin was Base One in de Great Temple gelogeerd. De evacuatie was onvoldoende gepland dus alle hoop rustte op de schouders van de piloten van Red en Gold Squadron. Na de Battle of Yavin werden de Heroes of Yavin gedecoreerd in de Grand Audience Chamber. De gesneuvelde piloten kregen postuum een Hologram dat buiten aan de rand van de grote Audience chamber werd geplaatst. Na de Battle of Yavin werd Base One voortdurend bestookt door aanvallen van het Galactic Empire dat een blokkade had opgetrokken in het Yavin System. Tijdens de uiteindelijke evacuatie offerde Jan Dodonna zich op en werd zwaargewond gevangen genomen door het Galactic Empire. thumb|250px|TIE Bombers vallen de Massassi Temples aan De Fernandin Scouting Expedition onderhield de Great Temple totdat hun fondsen uitgeput geraakten na de Battle of Endor. Achter de Schermen * De Great Temple werd gefilmd in Guatemala en Tikal National Park * Een Matte Painting zorgde voor het uitzicht van de voet van de hangar Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *The Star Wars Holiday Special flashbacks Bron *Great Temple in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Star Wars Marvel – Comics *Star Wars Empire: Darklighter – Comics *Classic Star Wars - Comics *Refresher Reading category:Locaties category:Yavin 4 category:Rebel Alliance Bases